Hell
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Where Puck really was... Expanded :D
1. Chapter 1

Hell

"Bullshit" Rachel said loudly storming into the choir room as Puck regaled the club with tales of his time in Juvie, everyone stunned at both Rachel's language and the fact that she was marching up to stand in front of Puck with both hands on her hips.

"What?" Puck grunted his eyes darting around the choir room, his eyes pleading with Rachel to not start what was obviously going to be a rant in front of everyone who didn't know they were friends.

"Bullshit" Rachel said again grimly, her eyes daring him to refute her claim even though no one else knew what she was talking about, Puck got to his feet and grabbed Rachel's elbow and towed her away, heading towards the door only to be blocked off by the jazz band.

Dragging her into the corner he boxed her in quickly and loomed over her "please Rach don't" he begged a little looking down into those expressive brown eyes that were now showing fear rather than anger "not now"

"Fine, but later" she made him promise, two small hands on both sides of his face making him look in the eye.

"Ok" Puck agreed pressing a kiss to her forehead both of them oblivious to their shocked audience, Rachel's recent ex Finn glaring at them both in anger, Rachel having dumped him when she found out exactly what he had said when Quinn had asked him, she wasn't prepared to be second fiddle to the blonde again.

The two secret friends sat down next to each other as they remained oblivious to the glee club watching them, even the jazz band watching the two with interest. Will as usual was in complete ignorance to everything going on in his club and babbled away at the front of the class; talking about whatever assignment they had that week, and therefore missed when Puck pulled out his phone blanched and reached for Rachel's hand.

Rachel looked over at him and felt guilty at her misplaced anger which had alerted the club to something being wrong, tangling their fingers together tighter she waited until he looked at her and mouthed the word sorry at him, her shoulders slumping in relief as he nodded in forgiveness at her. Glee ending quickly the petite brunette kept her fingers tangled with Puck's and dragged him out of the room, her eyes filling with tears as he followed her without a fight knowing her fears were about to be confirmed.

"See I knew" Rachel said quietly as they left the school "I knew you wouldn't be that stupid to end up in Juvie not after the dressing down your mom gave you after she found out about Quinn, Noah...is...is it him?"

Puck swallowed harshly and nodded before letting his head fall down onto Rachel's shoulder clinging to her but not crying as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kept him close, rubbing gentle circles and murmuring inane platitudes under her breath knowing it was her voice rather than what she was saying that was soothing him.

"And your 'juvie' visit was a hospital one I'm guessing" she murmured eventually, feeling rather than seeing him nod into her shoulder "Oh Noah" Rachel sobbed holding him tightly, there position shifting so that she was snuggled into his chest as he held her tightly feeling her tears soak through his shirt.

"I'm ok, I'm ok" he muttered into her hair, his arms around her tightly his head resting against her silky locks

"I'm sorry" Rachel sobbed "I know this should be the other way around, but I was scared and Mr Schue didn't know when you would be back, and your mom wouldn't tell me anything..."

"I know baby...I know" Puck soothed her as best as he could, pissed that his mom hadn't just told Rachel the truth when she knew the situation anyway.

"Don't go home" Rachel begged him pulling back and looking up at him with those intense chocolate eyes pleading at him to listen to her this time.

"Hannah" Puck said simply, sighing as Rachel's head fell to his chest again and her tears started again, this time for the little dark haired girl that Puck threw away his life to protect. Feeling his phone go off again he pulled it out with one hand and read the text from his mom demanding him to come home now.

"I have to go home" he murmured into her hair not letting her go as she pulled back rubbing at her eyes and nodding shakily.

"Just promise me you'll come to me if it gets to bad" she begged again, clutching at his shirt until he nodded stiffly pressed a kiss to her cheek and walked away, not seeing Rachel press her small fingertips to her cheek and sigh softly.

Wincing as he lifted his shirt up in front of the mirror in the school two weeks later he missed the petite brunette slipping in and locking the door behind her, finally raising his eyes from the multicoloured bruise that had bloomed across his ribs he saw Rachel's eyes fill with tears before she placed her jacket over the sink and picked up the bag of ice.

"Here" she said gently pressing them against his ribs with one hand, another brushing over some other less severe bruises "do you have strapping?" she asked as she completed her evaluation and looked into his eyes, his expression unreadable to her.

Puck nodded dumbly as her fingertips brushed over his body again, her gentle touch making his heart melt for her more than he thought possible, she may not have recognised the look in his eyes, the expression that he couldn't keep of his face but he knew what it was, it was his true feelings for the girl who had always been there for him.

Rachel had always been there for him, for the first minute he had seen her in kindergarten and she had shared half her cookies with him because his mom hadn't packed him a snack, through his beatings, through his dad's leaving, through the aftermath of giving up Beth and now his dads return. The only blip in 14 years the two years he pushed her away, and tortured her because he hadn't thought he would need her again, and he thought that relying on her made him weak.

Rachel quickly strapped his ribs and leaned down a little to press a kiss to it before pulling his shirt down "better?" she asked quietly leaning over to pick up her jacket.

"Yep, thanks Rach" Puck said pressing a kiss to her cheek again, this time seeing the blush and glazed over look come into her eyes as he fussed with his shirt in the mirror, biting his lip to not grin at her obviously being effected by him.

"Anytime Noah" Rachel promised before slipping past him and out of the bathroom, hoping that the injury she just saw was the worst thing she would see on him.

Rolling over Rachel cracked an eye open and stared blearily around her room wondering what had woke her up , fleetingly wondering if it could be her father's she dismissed that idea quickly as the doorbell went again. Stumbling from her warm bed and down the stairs of her central heated house she looked through the peephole of her door and fumbled for the locks quickly as she saw Puck barely supporting himself on the other side.

"Noah?" she gasped as she finally wrenched the door open and he stumbled in, the frigid Ohio winter air whirling through with him as she took in his t-shirt and soaked jeans "oh Noah" she repeated falling to her knees beside him and dragging him in as best she could before closing the door.

"Sorry" he gasped

"For what you idiot?" Rachel asked as she fussed over him dragging him further into the house when his legs wouldn't work "for coming to me when I said you should? For being beaten by your drunk of a father? Perhaps for something completely inane like you didn't like my solo today?"

Puck laughed a little and then winced grabbing at his ribs and moaning out in pain, Rachel fell to his side again and brought her hand to his bare skin reluctantly, feeling how ice cold he was to her touch she dragged him up and made him stumble to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

"You need to warm up" she said worriedly as she fell to her knees again and used a pair of scissors to cut his ruined and bloody t-shirt off him, before undoing his button and fly and easing her jeans off him, tossing his boots into the corner and rolling off his socks, leaving him in his boxers. "Are you ok now?" she asked worriedly as his head lolled back and he had let her do it all without a comment, easing herself under his arm she dragged him bodily into the shower as he failed to respond, his temperature more worrying than anything now.

Them both standing under the lukewarm water she sighed in relief as he moaned and wrenched his eyes open "well if this is all it took to get you in a shower with me" he mumbled, making Rachel laughed and giggle before pulling off her soaking shirt and tossing it outside the shower now.

"I think you are too hurt to do anything about" she teased gently as he took in her now black cotton bra and black shorts.

"Exhausted more than hurt" Puck admitted "my ribs are kind of sore, and my jaw but you know how careful he is to avoid the face"

"I can see" Rachel said brushing her hands over his bruised chest, his back a mess of abrasions and bruises as he turned in the water "I'm glad you came"

"Nowhere else to go" Puck shrugged "my mom took Hannah and ran away this morning" he admitted in a sad voice "she left me behind"

Falling down to the bottom of the large shower floor he started to cry in a way he hadn't done in years since his first beating, the water from the shower on his face hiding it as Rachel crouched down next to him and cried with him, pain for him dealing with this when it was miles beyond his maturity level.

After finally getting him warm and them both drying off Rachel made sure his cuts and bruises were bandaged and cleaned before she led him upstairs to her room and back to her warm bed, Rachel holding him as he fell into an exhausted sleep holding her almost painfully tight in return, Rachel his only thing in the world, determined to stay with her from now on, and never go back to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Hell 2

Puck woke slowly his arms wrapped tightly around the girl in the bed next to him, his eyes still closed he knew who it was by the smell of coconut invading his nose that was buried in silky smooth hair, finally wrenching them open he smiled down at the girl next to him before looking around at the bright yellow room around him in the dim grey light of dawn.

"You're home Noah, go back to sleep" Rachel mumbled rolling over in his arms so she could lay herself out across his chest, her hair fanning out, perfect for him to run his fingers through as he soothed himself to sleep again. His eyes snapping open suddenly as he replayed what Rachel said in his mind, she had said he was home, he had a home with her, here. Pressing a kiss to her head as it rested against his chest he cuddled her tighter and let his eyes fall closed, content that no one would break into his room and start beating him, or he wouldn't be woken up by his mom and sister crying.

Hours later he was woken up by a different stimulus, his arms naturally tightening he sat up sharply as they closed on nothing before his brain caught up and he realised it was the smell of bacon that had woke him up. Pushing back the blankets he ambled downstairs in his boxers, knowing that Rachel's fathers were never home and it wouldn't faze them to see him wondering around in his boxers if they were, they were highly unflappable.

Walking into the kitchen he paused and leaned gingerly against the doorframe to watch her hurry around the kitchen in a baggy t-shirt and a minuscule pair of shorts cooking his favourite food.

"Morning" he said huskily making her jump and turn towards him with a smile

"Good morning Noah" she said brightly automatically reaching for a mug and pouring coffee into it with one sugar and a dash a milk before handing it to him and dishing up his breakfast of kosher bacon and sausages with pancakes.

"This is awesome. Thanks Rachel"

"My pleasure" Rachel insisted pressing a kiss to his cheek and sitting down next to him to eat her own breakfast "I talked to my dad's this morning, they said you have to live here"

"I have too?"

"I explained to them the situation and they said that they could not in good conscience let you go back to the living environment when you have a safe haven in our house, and that they have always cared for you despite the difference we have had in the past . As such you have a place to live here and always will"

Rolling his eyes at the typical Berry behaviour of overstepping her mark by telling her parents in the first place as well as his speech he hugged her around the shoulders and said nothing, there was nothing to say.

"So I was thinking we should go shopping today, get you clothes and other things you are going to need"

"I can just go home and get my stuff" Puck protested lamely, not really wanting to return to his house unless he knew that his dad wouldn't be there but there were something's he really wanted to keep. His guitar for one and his laptop with pictures dating back to when he was a kid with Rachel, as well as his favourite white and blue chequered shirt that Rachel loved so much when he was wearing it.

"Well we could set up a honey trap, make sure he is out of the house" Rachel mused, earning herself a laugh from Puck.

"Honey trap? I knew I was pushing it with all those Con movies and you still got it wrong"

"You know what I meant!" Rachel snapped embarrassed that she had gotten it wrong

"I did baby, and you are right if we can get my dad out of the house we can get in and grab my stuff"

"Well he naturally goes out when he goes to the bar, so we just have to wait until then, we can watch the house until he is gone and sneak in"

"Sounds like a plan, he'll go about midday" Puck said looking up at the clock and seeing it was almost eleven already "wow I slept late"

"You got here late" Rachel said smoothing a hand down his mowhawk before picking up the plates and carrying them over to the dishwasher "and you were pretty beaten up"

Shivering under her touch Puck grinned up at her and tilted his head back as she passed, they hadn't made that step to a romantic relationship, not since sophomore year but that had been different; his dad hadn't been around then. Then again this situation was completely different as well; as much as he had wanted their relationship to work back then he knew it couldn't; now it could; now it would mean more.

With his head tilted back he watched her fuss around behind him happily, it was a completely domestic situation that should have been scaring the living day lights out of him but it wasn't, reaching out as she walked past again he tugged her down onto his lap and pulled her close, her arms going around his neck naturally.

"Hi" she grinned at him running her hand down his mowhawk again and gripping the short hairs at the base of his neck making him shiver again.

"Hey Sexy" he murmured pressing his face into her neck and pressing kisses along her exposed skin "so I was thinking..."

"That we are now together and if you cheat on me like you did Santana Lopez, or on me with said school slut, I will castrate you" Rachel said with a smile, while Puck blanched and nodded in fear.

"I wouldn't Gorgeous, but ok consider me suitably scared" Puck agreed glad that he hadn't actually had to say anything to Rachel about being together, he hated conversations like that.

"Good" she said pecking him on the lips and getting up "I'll grab you some clothes from my Dad's room for you and then we can go"

After a quick shower each and make sure that Puck's wounds were properly bandaged and had been cleaned they drove over to Puck's former home and waited for his already drunk father to stumble out and head to the nearest bar.

"Come on" Rachel said unsnapping her seatbelt and getting out of the car quickly, Puck following suit and lacing their fingers together as he let them both in to his house, keeping Rachel close even though the house was empty he couldn't get over in his innate fear of it. It was trashed the home his mom had worked so hard to make comfortable for him and his sister was covered in beer cans and bottles and numerous pizza boxes and takeaway cartons. Pressing her face into Puck's arm against the smell of decaying food she let him lead her upstairs to his room where he unlocked the big padlock he had on the outside and pulled Rachel inside quickly.

"I don't want to hurry you..." Rachel said nervously looking around the room and perching on the bed

"I know baby I feel the same way" Puck said wrenching open his drawers and hurriedly started packing clothes into the duffel bags he had gotten out of his wardrobe, making sure to pack Rachel's favourite shirt before getting his guitar and laptop. "I'll run these down to the car then come double check ok baby? You safe here?"

"Yes" Rachel nodded nervously "your dad isn't here"

Puck kissed her quickly before lugging the bags and his guitar down to the car before hurrying back to Rachel who was poking around the room trying to find anything he would need, finding some photos she put them in her bag before Puck entered and did the same.

"I found some photos" Rachel whispered just as the front door slammed closed downstairs "please say that was you letting the door close on its own" her eyes widening in fear as Puck moved over to her and placed an hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"No" he murmured putting his mouth close to her ear and easing them both back into the corner hoping his dad would just go and pass out on the sofa, it was not to be though as the stomping sound of boots came on the stairs and an oath at the sight of Puck's unlocked door.

"Hello Son" he slurred stumbling in and trying to fix beady eyes on Puck before sliding to Rachel who was standing behind her boyfriend her eyes wide with fear "who's the cutie? Shouldn't waste time with that Puckerman darling, should concentrate on the elder"

"Leave her alone" Puck ordered holding Rachel close to his side moving them as he dad stumbled further into the room.

"Thought you had run away like you mom, fucking cowards the lot of you"

"I am leaving, but I'm not running away" Puck said trying not to allow his dad to see Rachel again who was hiding her face in his back.

"Just like your mom you, where you staying son? With that slut behind you? You are nothing, you are a useless Lima Loser who is going to do nothing with his life and drag everyone down around him. Look at you seventeen and with a kid you abandoned already, slept with your best mate's girl, you are nothing and you will die nothing"

"SHUT UP!" Rachel screamed moving in front of the quiet and destroyed Puck "you are wrong, you are so unbelievably wrong that it's not even funny, you are a despicable and disgusting human being and if it wasn't for the fact that Noah is your son I would wish that you had never been born. Leave us alone, do yourself a favour and forget that you have a family because if you ever come near Noah again I will destroy you" her voice so deadly quiet and serious convinced both men that she meant every word she said.

Picking up her bag and taking Puck's hand she dragged him from the house quickly and pushed her comatose boyfriend into the passenger seat before driving them both home and pushing him onto the sofa before dragging everything up to her room.

"Noah?" she said hesitantly sitting in front of him and placing a hand against his cheek, breathing a sigh of relief as he pressed into it "he was wrong, he couldn't have been more wrong. You are an amazing young man who has the ability to do anything you want to do in the world, and you will because you won't have a choice with me at your side pushing you to achieve them"

Puck laughed wryly and nodded, that was true, Rachel would never let him rest on his laurels she would make sure he was ok. She always had. She always would.


End file.
